Gunshot
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Shawn gets shot- from the P.O.V of Shawn, Jules, and Lassiter


I don't own psych!  
I weep.

*******

The first thing I felt was pain. Lots and lots of pain. I mean, seriously. OUCH. Then I felt concrete. I don't know where the concrete came from, because I was standing up. And, you know, being all cool, solving a crime, grinning, winking a little at Jules. Wait. Is that Jules right there?

Why is Jules leaning over me? Does she want to kiss? Where's a mint when you need one...

Speaking of mint, my mouth tastes kinda funny. Like I ate nickel. God, I wish I had a mint. This weird taste is filling up my mouth. I can hardly breathe.

Speaking of breathing, why does it hurt so much to breathe? What the heck happened? Jules looks scared. I hope she's okay.

I think she's saying something. Why is she crying? Why am I not hugging her right now? Why can't I feel anything but this pain? Although, to be fair, the pain is kinda fading. Jules is kinda fading, too.

I hope she's okay.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The gunshot ripped through the air. And right into Shawn. I felt my jaw slacken, and my eyes moisten right there. I looked back at the man, and I don't know whether I hit him, or Carlton hit him, but one of us did, and he was down for the count. I don't know if he's dead.

And I don't care.

I ran over to Shawn, and all I could think was that there was so much _blood_. And I'm leaning over him, trying to see some kind of motion. I think I see something. In his hazel eyes. A little flicker.

But it's a dying ember, and not much to build a fire from.

"Carlton!" I shriek. "Get an ambulance! Quick!" But I feel stupid, because of course Carlton is already calling for paramedics, and of course, they're already on their way.

But there's so much _blood_.

And his eyelids are lowering, and there is blood around his lips, and he looks like some demented clown, and then suddenly I realize I'm crying, and I don't know how long I have been, but there are a lot of tears, and it's not looking good for Shawn. And my thoughts are jumbled and messy, and suddenly there are so many more people, and there's a stretcher, and a man is telling me to calm down. But there's blood all over my shirt and hands, and there is no way in _hell _I'm going to calm down. Not until I see a spark in those hazel eyes. Not until I know that he'll be okay.

And I can't stop crying.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I pull the trigger fast, and the blood blossoms on his shoulder, and he's on the ground just like that. I grab my walkie-talkie while O'Hara goes to check on Spencer, and demand they send paramedics over immediately. I chance a glance at O'Hara and Spencer and hold back a cringe. There's a lot of blood, and Spencer isn't moving. I add a few ASAPs onto the 'request' for paramedics.

"Carlton!" O'Hara's hysterical, and that's not going to help Spencer, but I'm not going to stop her from crying. She may be a cop, but she's a friend first, right now. If it were anyone else, I'd say, 'No- Get your act together', but I know that it wouldn't matter what I say, so I might as well be on the winning team. "Get an ambulance! Quick!" I don't say anything because I'm still demanding they get paramedics here fast, and she probably already knows.

I walk over to the 'suspect', and he's bloody, too, but not nearly as bloody as Spencer. He probably nicked the lungs on him. But this guy just has a bullet in his shoulder, and was just shocked down from the impact. And now he's at the mercy of a very angry Carlton Lassiter. I lean down close, and my breath is right there, and his eyes are wide and terrified, and usually I would know this is where the line is, but I don't, and I just say,

"You made a big mistake." And then I punch the guy. And then I punch him again because it feels so damn good. But then I stop, because he's out cold, and I'm not planning on losing a badge over him. Or wasting punches on him when he unconscious.

And now the ambulances are here, and they're trying to tear O'Hara away from Spencer, so I take her away from some rookie who's trying to calm her down.

And we get in the car, we leave the unconscious suspect for the paramedics, and we drive to the hospital with our sirens on.

Hold on, Spencer.

********

I don't know where Gus was for this....


End file.
